one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoner vs Isaac
Prisoner vs Isaac is ZackAttackX's tenth One Minute Melee. Description BattleBlock Theater vs The Binding of Isaac! Can the prisoner's craftiness outdo Isaac's destructive weapon variety? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Muckle Arena - BattleBlock Theater. The prisoner entered from the left. Isaac entered from the right. "Tonight's game is brought to you by Yarn. Yarn. It's a ball!" announced the Narrator. Isacc and the prisoner prepared to engage! NO HOLDS BARRED! FIGHT! Isacc fired tears at the prisoner, who took the attack, but didn't take much damage. The prisoner then fired darts at Isacc. Isacc broke off his assault and placed The Poop. The prisoner destroyed The Poop, but Isaac had equipped the Shoop Da Woop and fired a massive laser towards the prisoner. The prisoner narrowly avoided the attack and jumped to the higher ground. Isaac pursued. Isaac removed the Shoop Da Woop and drank Chocolate Milk, making his tears larger and stronger. He shot his chocolate tears at the prisoner again. This time, the prisoner jumped over them and advanced towards Isacc. The prisoner punched Isaac and threw him into the wall towards conveniently placed spikes. Luckily, Isacc activated My Little Unicorn and flew at the prisoner at a high speed. The prisoner tried to dodge Isaac's onslaught but was caught completely off guard. As Isaac charged at him one more time, the prisoner charged up an uppercut that managed to connect with his opponent just as the power up expired. Isaac picked himself up, but the prisoner had fired a Dodgeball immediately. Isaac used Friends to the End, spawning 3 flies. One of the flies took the hit from the Dodgeball, killing it instantly. Isaac ran at the prisoner again, shooting his chocolate tears. The tears knocked the prisoner off the platform and down to the lower levels. Isacc then equipped the Doctor's Remote and locked on to the prisoner. The prisoner used the Fan to blow the incoming rockets away, but into the flies. Isacc jumped down and equipped Technology, which shocked the prisoner, bringing him to the floor. Isacc's assault with Technology continued until the prisoner shot a fireball at Isaac. The fire burst straight through the technology and set Isaac alight. Isaac ran around and jumped into a nearby body of water, extinguishing the fire. That was too close! Isaac knew what he had to do. He equipped Brimstone. The prisoner was on his way to finish the fight, but Isaac blasted him with a half-charged Brimstone laser, sending the prisoner flying. The prisoner crashed into a wall, badly damaged. Isaac charged up his Brimstone laser to full power... and launched a fully charged beam of energy at the poor prisoner. In a desperate effort, he pulled out the Vacuum, absorbing the laser. Isaac was mortified - his greatest attack failed? The prisoner fired a shot from his Ice Cannon, freezing Isaac in place. The prisoner placed a Frog down, which walked towards the helpless Isaac, blowing the little guy to smithereens. K.O! The prisoner smirked as the clean up crew swept up Isaac's body. His smirk was quickly removed by the cat guards dragging him off stage. "Yes, yes, very good. Now for the next show!" said the Narrator. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... THE PRISONER! Category:Male-only battles Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees